


Tolerance

by NightLightDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate World, Anthropomorphic, I mean werewolves/vampires exist in it, Magic, Monster - Freeform, Monsters, Other, Were-Creatures, is another term for it were monster?, its kindof a thing, there is violence, there will be cussing, they have animalistic attributes, transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLightDragon/pseuds/NightLightDragon
Summary: Erin is someone soft-spoken, easily overlooked by others like most middle children and overall just doing what she can to get by, one day during a family get together she ends up somewhere else. And with no real clue how to get home or where to go from here.
Relationships: Not sure yet, might have some later, there isn't one right now





	Tolerance

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a story that has gone from place to place due to a dream I had back in maybe 2009-2010. and it's stuck with me since. It started back in the days of Quizilla (whoever remembers that existing) to Deviantart. And now it's going to reside here. The original story from my Quizilla days has long since disappeared with the website so you'll never see it(thank fricking god). I was also really freaking bad at storytelling (I still am really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin was just trying to enjoy a normal camping trip when she comes across something.

Erin drove towards the campgrounds behind the rest of the family. They did this every year where they go out into the wilderness, set up a campfire and talk about how everyone has been. Erin thought this wasn't going to be very amazing, it would just consist of her siblings talking/bragging over how amazing their lives have become. Mandy, the eldest has managed to have a decent job working in a recording studio. The youngest Anita was an up and coming model. And Erin? She sold books at a book store, it paid well so she didn't really complain. Giving a slight huff as she parked her car. Upon stepping out she opens the back seat to pull out two bags as the rest of the family greeted each other, hugged and talked/bragged about how life was going for them. This was normal and it usually took everyone else a minute or so to realize she was there. It was never because she was a bad person or a trouble maker far from it. It was something most children who were in the middle with two other siblings that the eldest and youngest get more attention. She never resented her family for putting more of their time and attention on her younger and older sister. It was just something that happens, its frustrating, sometimes unfair and can lead to conflict. But deep down she still cares. So while everyone else was talking she decided on getting a head start on making her tent. When she was halfway done her name was called, making her stop her work. As soon as she turned she was greeted with a hug from her parents. The next couple of hours would be spent catching up.

Once preparations were complete she felt like doing a bit of hiking. Bundling up in her green sweater she calls out she's going hiking. The response "don't be late for dinner" was given as she wandered away from the camp. There was always something serene about camping, being away from the hustle and bustle of the city, getting back to nature, it felt exhilarating. She wandered the worn path, listening to the wind and birds as she took in the scenery. The light shines through the trees, leaves covering the path from sunlight, rocks in various places along the path, small holes or burrows from the wildlife. It was peaceful, wandering down the path and taking in the world around her. But something caught her eye, something metallic? She looked in its direction, a strange metallic object was laying at the base of a tree. She went over to said object out of curiosity and see what it is. Upon closer inspection, it looked like a ball... "Wha?" She picked up the object to look it over. "Did someone leave trash out here before they left?" She scowled as she looked at the metal ball, ready to pocket it and toss it into a garbage bin when she returns to camp.

Something she didn't expect was it starting to glow. "What the-" The glow became a blinding flash of light. Her arm covered her face from the light. When it began to fade she slowly moved her arm to find something wrong. She wasn't in the forest anymore. "Huh?" She looked down at the ball "What the fu-" She freezes mid-sentence when she sees a large wolf man walk by her. _Am I dreaming? Did this ball drug me somehow?!_ She pocketed the ball and tried to keep to the shadows, she passed a man with pointed dog ears and soon heard a "Hey!" She didn't turn around to see the person, all that came to mind was run, so she ran. The man's yelling grew louder but she didn't care, all that matter was getting someplace safe. She yelped as a hand grabbed her forcefully, out of sheer terror she tried to slap him, her hand felt sticky as the grip on her arm loosened enough for her to pull away and keep running. It sounded like the guy was howling in pain. She ran into an alley to catch her breath, she looked down to see her fingers were coated in blood. "Wh-?" Her nails shouldn't have been sharp enough to draw blood, but somehow they did. She leaned against the brick wall behind her to calm her frazzled nerves. She didn't know where she was, how she got there or even how to get back home. All that could be done now is try to find a safe place for the night and hope to figure something out in the morning. 


End file.
